


We Are Tied Together Like These Flowers

by Setfiretomysoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles is being protective and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretomysoul/pseuds/Setfiretomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on the prompt I gave manialoll.<br/>Prompt: Stiles making Danny a wolfsbane flower crown to protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Tied Together Like These Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on this really cute [fanart](http://manialoll.tumblr.com/post/59169176811) by [manialoll](http://manialoll.tumblr.com)

"I'm coming!"

Danny turned his head to the stairs as soon as he heard the brown haired boy shouting and his uncoordinated movements that had lead him downstairs. He couldn't help but to notice that Stiles carried a flower crown in his hands, it was made out of beautiful purple flowers carefully braided into each other. Knowing the latter's lack of patience it was hard to believe he could have actually crafted something so nicely done.

"You have to wear it AT ALL TIME, okay Danny?"

The words left his mouth softly as he moved behind his date to place the crown on top of his head. Danny chuckled.

"I don't think that's a realistic goal, Stiles..."

Stiles shifted quickly with an open mouth to face the hawaiian. He contemplated the beautiful dimples forming as the other smiled at him fondly. Stiles was half confusion and half stunned by Danny. 

"...keeping it perfectly on top of my head might be hard around you."

"but...wh.."

The tanned boy moved up and shut his date's mouth with his. Stiles was surprised at first, but he leaned into the kiss that was calm and steady, unlike him. When their lips finally let of each other, Stiles nodded in acknowledgment.

"It looks beautiful, Stiles, thank you. I wasn't expecting a wolfsbane crown when you said there would be a surprise. Now, shall we go? We have a full day ahead of us."

Stiles nodded again as his pale cheeks burned red. Danny lead him out of the house, hand in hand. 

"I'm glad you liked the crown, I bet you'll like it even better when I get you a matching mountain ash ring and some mistletoe bracelets"


End file.
